


Laundry

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, cas hates laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has always despised laundry, and nothing changes when he goes to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

Castiel was never one for sorting laundry. Whites and colors went in the same load, as did delicates and normal. At university, he was even less inclined to sort through his clothes. He’d much rather put the stuff he needed for the week into one machine instead of taking over several of them. Unfortunately, there were people in his dorm who did not share the same indifference to laundry.

Dean Winchester was one of those few who followed the rules of laundry to the letter. That is why, when Castiel went to wash his clothes one late night, he saw that there were no washing machines available.

“Is everyone doing their laundry tonight?” he asked the only other person in the room.

“Oh no,” the man responded. “This is all mine. One washer has colors, one has whites, one has dress shirts and pants, and one has towels. I tried to leave one open, but I didn’t think anyone else would do laundry at midnight. I’m Dean, by the way.”

Castiel groaned. “Well, my roommate is with his boyfriend today, so I really needed to do my laundry to stay out of their way.”

Dean blushed a little on his neck.

“Well, I can’t stop it now,” he said sadly. “But let me make it up to you!”

Castiel set down his hamper of dirty clothes and raised an eyebrow. “How?”

Dean held up his iPod. “We’ll have an impromptu dance party until my laundry’s out of the way.”

With narrowed eyes, Castiel grimaced. “I don’t really understand dancing.”

“Don’t worry,” Dean smiled. He looked down at the glowing screen in his hands and thumbed over some buttons. “My music is easy to dance to. And besides, it’s just the two of us, so you can really let loose. Dean Winchester is here to teach you how to dance.”

“This is not how I expected my night to go,” Castiel whispered to himself.

“What’s your name, by the way?”

“Castiel.”

“Alright, then, Cas. Let’s do this.”

Metallica came on. Though the music was loud, no one came by to tell them off. Eventually, Cas shrugged off his jacket and tried to mimic the moves Dean was playing out for him. ACDC came on next, followed by Alice in Chains. Slowly, Cas was loosening up and learning why dancing was so popular.

“You’re getting it now,” Dean nodded with approval.

“This song is perfect!” Cas answered over the music.

When the song changed, both Cas and Dean were disoriented.

 _“Wo sind die Tiere?”_ they heard coming from the iPod. _“Where are the animals?”_

Dean blushed and ran to the iPod. “Sorry!” he said as the redness moved from his neck to his ears. “Sorry!”

“Are you studying German?” Cas asked, wiping away the sweat from the dancing.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “I’m no good at it, so I’ve been downloading some videos and audio tracks to help. Sorry for that.”

Cas walked forward and lightly stole the iPod from Dean’s grip.

“This one’s no good,” he said with a shake of his head. “I could give you the name of a really good online tutor, if you’d like.”

The washing machines buzzed.

“That would be great,” Dean smiled. “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel handed the iPod back to Dean and said, “Now put it back on Metallica.”

Dean beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave notes if you'd like!


End file.
